Paper Chat
by MySeaSaltIceCream
Summary: So much can happen in one little post-it note!
1. But Why?

**Hello again, it is I, MSSIC! I just updated one of my most popular stories and now, I'm making a new one! But it's not Kim and Jack this time, nope its Jerry and Grace! Well I hope you enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, nor am I affiliated with them. If I was though, I'd take all of you to meet them!  
**

* * *

It was Human Biology class. Jerry's favorite! Well, he still failed at it, but he just loved to laugh at everything he heard there from bones to puberty. But whenever there was a movie/video

about pregnancy and child birth, he decided to keep that and chat. Paper chat, that is, to his mind's favorite girl, Grace Willington. And today, there was a movie about, you guessed it!

Pregnancy! So, looking at the girl to the right of him, he took out some post-it notes, and got started. (Jerry is bold and Grace is italics)

**'Sup Grace?** [insert terribly drawn picture of Grace here]**  
**

_What do you want, Jerry?_

**I'm bored. And if I have to watch this crap again, I'd throw up.**

_Ew! You don't need to tell me that!_

**But you just asked why I'm talking to you.**

****_... Shut up. I know what I said_

**Hey Grace?**

_Yeah_?

**Where do babies come from?**

_Well... if a mommy and daddy love_ [insert big line mark here since the post-it was taken away]

**NO. I mean really, in REAL life.**

_Ohhh. Sex._ [insert perfectly drawn happy face]

**... Wanna have a baby?**

_JERRY_!

**LOLJK**

*Grace sighs*

[insert poorly drawn picture of Jerry and Grace]

_Jerry, that will never happen._

**Buh whyyyyy?** [insert poorly drawn picture of a sobbing face]

_Cause I'm going out with Eddie, remember?_

**BUHH WHYYYYYYY**

_Because Eddie almost died asking me out and it was the sweetest thing ever!_

*Jerry pouts* (He's kinda faking the whole sad thing, don't take it seriously)

**THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER D':**

_LOL oh come on Jerry._

...

_Jerry_?

...

_Ugh, Jerry you're such a big baby!_

**LOLJK :DD**

* * *

**Yeah, pretty short, I just did this out of boredom.**

**Was it Good? Bad? Short? Shitty? Review!**


	2. Unanswerable Math and the Civil War

**Hello again, it is I, MSSIC! I just updated one of my most popular stories and now, I'm gonna update another! Well, I hope I'll be updating this whole week! I'll try my hardest, okay guys? Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, nor am I affiliated with them. If I was though, I'd take all of you to meet them!  
**

* * *

It was Tuesday and Grace is in all of Jerry's classes on Tuesday. And Wednesday. Any apparently every other school day there is. She didn't mind, but Jerry just kinda pissed her off every

once in a while. It was History class and the teacher, Ms. Cohen, was talking about the Civil War and was ready to put on a movie. Grace knew it would be coming soon. Then she saw it

get plastered onto her bright red notebook. She looked down at the bright lime green post-it, then just looked at Jerry, who was staring at the clock. Grace rolled her eyes and started writing.

_What now Jerry?_

**This is borrrrriiiiinnngg**

_I know._

**The just sitting there pretending to listen?**

_Idk_

**Haayy Graaacce?**

_What now?_

**Ur gud math, right?**

_Si_.

**Ooh, switching languages for me, huh? ;)**

_STFU [insert perfectly drawn middle finger]_

**LOLJK. But anyways. If ur so gud math, then what is 5x2(14^9x8^7)+13-999=10029 equal to?**

_[insert shocked-r-u-kidding-me face here]_

**Well**?

_Jerry that question is unanswerable. For now._

**But whyyyy?_  
_**

_Ugh, not this again!_

**Meh. :P**

_Oh Jerry, ur so dumb._

**If i wuz so dum, i wud spell dum correctly. Its not d-u-m-b, silly Gracie. Its d-u-m.**

...

**What? Dont shake ur head me Gracie!**

...

"WOOO!" Jerry screamed as the female harshly kicked his leg.

"Wow Jerry, I'm surprised you like hearing about the wins and losses of the Civil War." Ms. Cohen said. Jerry nervously laughed and nodded.

"Uh huh... Yeah... I love those things..." Jerry stuttered. Grace just giggled, seeing how flustered Jerry was. As the teavher turned around, they got back to their little chat session.

**Not cool, Grace, not cool!**

_That's what you get for calling me Gracie._

**Wow. Now I know how Jack feels when he calls Kim, 'Kimmy'**

_Mmhmm_**  
**

**So... Jack and Kim. Let's talk about them! :D [insert crappy drawing of Jack and Kim here]  
**

_No! That's wrong, talking behind their backs and stuff.  
_

**No Grace, not like that. I meant like how they should be together and that of jazz._  
_**

_Okay well-_**  
**

__Grace was interrupted as the school bell rang.

"Really, really now?" Jerry yelled, staring at the speaker. "And right at the best part, too!" Grace giggled as she stood up from her seat.

"Wow Jerry, I never thought you would like a documentary of the Civil War!" Grace smirked at him.

"Wh-what? N-no! I meant-" Jerry stuttered. Grace chuckled again and picked up her notebook.

"See you in class, Jeraldo." She said and over to their English class. Jerry was in shock.

"Whhaaaaat..." He said in a high-pitched voice, watching her walk away. How did she know his real name?

As Grace walked away, she smiled. It was fun hanging out with Jerry like that. She smiled and opened her notebook to the last page. In a small-sized heart, was 'J.M+G.W' She silently giggled

to herself and shook her head as she looked up and closed her notebook, walking into English.

* * *

**Yeah, if you haven't noticed yet, I write these whenever I'm bored or in my free time. BTW, I'm sorry for causing you guys such fear and terror from my last story. I really didn't mean it, but hey, I have seen worse before. My story is nothing scary compared to some others that I have read before.**

**Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Cute? Stupid? Review!  
**


End file.
